


Firework

by akemi42



Category: American Beauty (1999), Six Feet Under, True Blood
Genre: Claire/Edie, Claire/Ted, David/Keith, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Video, american beauty, bill/sookie, lafayette/jesus, multi-fandom - Freeform, true blood - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people connect American Beauty, Six Feet Under, and True Blood, but they are all the works of Alan Ball. Despite being very different, these works have many common themes. This video explores and celebrates just a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Pairing:** David/Keith, Bill/Sookie, Lafayette/Jesus, Claire/Edie, Claire/Ted  
 **File Size:** 85 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Firework"  
 **Artist:** Katy Perry  
 **Summary:** Not many people connect American Beauty, Six Feet Under, and True Blood, but they are all the works of Alan Ball. Despite being very different, these works have many common themes. This video explores and celebrates just a few. Thanks to , , and for the beta help.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Firework](http://www.akemi42.com/files/FireworkV2.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Firework on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1GW2wsle6w) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2011/01/17/firework/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/FireworkV2.wmv)


End file.
